Coincidental Key
by JediLuminaraUnduli
Summary: Young Obi Wan and Luminara find a key. A key to where? Oh, the possibilities!


**Coincidental Key**

**Author: **JediLuminaraUnduli

**Written:** November 2008, completed and posted July 2009.

**Genre**: Humour, Friendship

**Rating**: K+ , may change later

**Characters**: Luminara Unduli, Obi Wan Kenobi, Qui Gon Jinn, Tahl

**Summary**: Obi Wan and Luminara find a key. A key to where? Oh, the possibilities!

**A/N**: Drabble fic. Found it on my USB of unfinished stories. Characters may seem somewhat OOC ?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars, Polly Pocket, and its characters.. So ha. You can't sue me now! *happy jig*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He tossed the paperclip at her.

She threw it back, hitting him in the eye.

"Ow!" he drops like a rock, clutching his face.

"Aha!" she cried, triumphant. "Round one is mine!"

Grumbling, he got back to his feet, and dipped his hand back into the painted, ceramic jar.

Instead, he found a key. Heedless of any importance it may have been, he chucked it at his friend, who caught it with lightening fast reflexes.

"What's this?" she peered closely at it.

He shrugged. "Beats me. Some key, I guess."

"Key to what?"

"How am I supposed to know? Couldn't someone have just dropped it and it's like, a storage key or something..?" he eyed her, suspicious. She was acting unnaturally, dangerously curious…

She lifted a shoulder, and continued to inspect the object of her attention.

He rolled his eyes at her, and pushed his arm back into the container. He fished out another paperclip, flinging it at her. She merely ducked, and continued looking at the key.

"Come on!" he poked her, impatient. She ignored him.

He sighed, and crawled over, looking over her shoulder.

He immediately realised what had caught her attention. Engraved on the smooth, cold metal, was a 'Y', in fancy font.

He stroked his chin, the way he had seen the Masters do when they were thinking hard. "Interesting."

She gave him an exasperated look. "Are you trying to grow a beard, or does your chin itch really badly?"

He stopped rubbing his chin, and returned the look she had sent him, moments before. "I'm thinking."

"Right."

He pouted. "You sound like you don't believe me!"

She just rolled her eyes, and counted to ten. He sulked, quietly, and slunk off into a corner of the garden to mope.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luminara watched, half amused, half frustrated, as Obi Wan shot dark looks in her direction. She thought back to all the things she knew that began with a 'Y'.

_Let's see.._ she thought, toying with the idea of sending another paperclip into Obi Wan's eye. _Yellow.. Y-wing.. those animals on Alderaan.. What were they called? Yaks, yes.. _

She snickered to herself, and threw a paperclip at Obi Wan. He yelped, and ducked under a rose bush – a mistake – in order to avoid it, headfirst.

Skin met thorns in a racket of squealing, and breaking twigs. She sighed, and rubbed her head.

A small, green shape appeared at the doorway of the well-hidden garden. Master Yoda caught sight of Obi Wan's rear end wiggling at him, with his head and upper body still stuck inside the bush.

Yoda helped him out, admonishing him about 'damaging the precious plant' and 'getting injured incessantly'.

She smirked, as Obi Wan sent her death glares, and attempted to send Master Yoda's attention to her – and failed. The Jedi Master simply scolded him for 'not paying attention' and 'laying the blame on an innocent bystander'.

Yoda whacked Obi Wan's knees once, with his stick, and hobbled out of the garden.

Obi Wan limped over to her, glaring. "Ouch!" he complained, rubbing his knee. "That stick hits hard. It's amazing that it hasn't cracked yet, what with Yoda's weight and hitting people.."

She grinned. "I know what the 'Y' is!"

Obi Wan stared at her. "Tell me!"

"Y stands for.." she paused, letting the sentence hang. "Yoda!"

"Yoda?!" he smiled, slowly, comprehension spreading across his face. "I wonder what this is suppose to unlock.." he sniggered, still grinning.

"Let's find out!" she bounded across the green, lush, lawn, and out the stone arch. He raced after her, stubby legs moving at full speed.

"Excuse me!" Luminara tugged on the sleeve of an older Jedi, probably a Knight. He looked down at her, long brown hair tied back with some string. He had a nose that looked like it had been broken several times, not all on separate occasions, and blue eyes. He gazed down at her dismissively.

"Yes, Youngling?" he asked, his voice prissier than the Queen of Naboo's.

She tried not to burst into giggles. "Do you know where Master Yoda's quarters are? We want to give him this present!" she held up the elaborate, colourful paperclip pot, trying to look as eager and childish as possible.

"I expect it is on the upper levels somewhere." He waved his hand, unconcerned about their 'mission'. "Now, if you mind, I do have to run.."

He left her standing there, in the middle of the hallway, still holding the pot.

Obi Wan caught up to her at last, puffing and heaving. "Wait.. up.." he panted, gasping.

Her eyes narrowed. She tucked the jar back underneath her arm, and marched up to the Jedi Knight who had brushed her off.

"Excuse me, _sir_. I believe you can help us." She glared up at him, blue eyes slits in annoyance.

"I told you, I really don't know, and I don't have the time." He looked down, considerably taller.

Obi Wan shifted from foot to foot, looking nervous. "Er.." he began, and each glared at him simultaneously. He fell silent, twitching.

A tall, dark haired woman walked past them, noticing the situation. She paused, and turned to face the man, hands on hips. "Qui Gon Jinn! I never thought that you would stoop low enough to bully a Youngling!"

He jumped, obviously having not noticed her. "Tahl! Er.. So good to see you."

She tapped her foot. Obi Wan turned pink. _Force, she's pretty when she's mad.._

"Nice to see you too. Now, why were you hurting this little girl?" she bent down next to Luminara, who was suddenly sniffling.

_She can cry on cue?! _Obi Wan never knew that.

"Was he frightening you?" she asked, gently, crouching down.

Luminara nodded, tearfully. She held up the jar. "We wanted to.. (*sniff*) give this to Master Yoda.. (*sniff*) but we didn't know how.. (*sniff*).. So we asked him," she pointed at Qui Gon, who was purple with rage, "but he wouldn't tell us!"

She sniffed, again, and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Aww.. Don't worry. I'll show you the way. What's your name?" She gave her a hug, holding her little body close.

"Lumin – Luminara, Master.." She sniffed again, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, Luminara. Who's your friend here?" she turned to Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan.."

"Call me Obi, Master." He turned pink; stammering.

Tahl smiled at him. She held out a hand. "Come on. We can go together."

She turned and shot a glare at Qui Gon that could've melted all the snow on Mirial. "You and I are going to have a little talk, later," she hissed, under her breath, so the children wouldn't hear.

Qui Gon snorted, and stomped away.

"Now, then." She smiled at Luminara and Obi Wan, breathing in, trying to calm herself. "I'll show you the way to Master Yoda's apartment."

She slipped a large, warm hand into each of theirs', and they walked down the hallways together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Qui Gon sat, fuming, on the corner of a stone bench (coincidentally, the same bench Obi Wan and Luminara had been sitting on mere minutes ago) in the quiet, peaceful gardens.

He peeked around the corner, and saw Tahl and those bratty midgets talking. Finally, she stood, and they went up the stairs, hand in hand.

"Stupid little.." he mumbled, and began fumbling around in his pocket for his data pad. Spare change.. Lint.. Paper.. Polly Pocket Doll.. Aha! Data pad.

He opened it up by the touch menu, and scrolled down the list, squinting at the tiny printing.

Ah, yes. Time to write another diary entry.

He looked about, trying to make sure no one was watching. Slowly, he typed in the password, and began a new journal entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I was approached by a pair of Younglings. They asked me where Master Yoda's rooms were, but, seeing as I was busy, I told them that it was on the upper level, and went on my merry way. Next minute, the little girl was crying, and Tahl was comforting her, while sending me angry looks. She made me feel as if I did something wrong, but I didn't! The little boy just looked a bit scared, and overwhelmed. I wouldn't blame him. After all, females can be so irrational. It's a wonder I'm alive to write this entry! _

_Tahl and I have had our spats over the years, but I always end up the one apologizing. Why? Because she can't even entertain the thought of doing it herself! *snorts* I mean, it wasn't my fault that I told Master Yoda that orange peels taste good. I thought it was true, myself, until I tried it. However, she shouldn't have blamed me. Even super geniuses like __myself__ cannot be completely perfect._

_Today was normal, otherwise. I wonder what those brats really actually wanted with Master Yoda. For supposed Force-adepts, they're not that good at hiding their thoughts. _

_The Jedi are, apparently, beginning to fall behind on their skills. Master Yoda is being too soft. _

_Well, I think that's all I can say for now. _

_Love,_

_Qui Gon Jinn, Jedi Master (I just LOVE the way that rolls off the tongue..)_

With a flourish, Qui Gon closed his journal, and stood. He stretched, feeling his muscles scream. He winced, and rubbed his back.

It was time to find out just how mad Tahl was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Obi Wan felt dizzy. Not just dizzy; he felt like puking and fainting, all at the same time. Not a good combination, especially for a Youngling who suddenly felt like he wanted to go to the refresher.

The spiral stairs had made him woozy; not to mention that he was claustrophobic.

He began turning green, doubling over, and dropping Tahl's hand. Tahl appeared not to notice this, focused on explaining to Luminara how the Republic worked. The little girl was simply nodding, not looking like she was seriously paying attention.

He dropped to floor, moaning, and clutching his stomach. _That_ got Tahl's attention. She crouched down on the floor and put her hands on the sides of his head. He felt better immediately, and curled up to sleep – on the floor.

Tahl stared down at him, surprised. She rolled her eyes, and picked him up, and slung him over her shoulder like a bag.

"Let's go," she told Luminara, who trailed along behind, bemused. They strode down the hallways, looking like quite a curious pair; a tall woman with a boy dangling over her shoulder, and a little girl with dark hair and big, blue eyes. Several Jedi glanced over, and quickly hurried away, afraid.

Tahl, oblivious, continued strolling on like nothing had happened. Luminara paused, and looked from Tahl to the other Jedi. Hmm… Who seemed more sane?

Obi Wan flopped, limply, from over the Jedi Master's shoulder, still looking slightly green. He looked like something the nexu brought in from the fields.

Luminara winced, and hurried up to catch up to Tahl. The Jedi Master hummed, slightly off tune, and quickened her pace.

They reached a small, wooden door off to the side at the end of the corridor. The door was just slightly taller than Luminara, and a plain, wooden brown. Tahl stopped, and set Obi Wan down.

"Well, we're here. Master Yoda's quarters. The great Master Yoda's quarters," she announced, squatting down. "And since I myself cannot fit in.. I'm going to trust the two of you to go and put the present in there yourself and not wreck anything. Got it?"

Luminara nodded, and pulled open at the door. It was unlocked. She peered down at Obi Wan, nudging him with her foot.

He moaned, and rolled over, mouth opening just enough to emit a high pitched snore. She pushed him with her foot again, harder this time. He groaned, and flipped over onto his back, curling up into a ball. She sighed, and kicked him in the side. _That_ got his attention. He squeaked loudly, and sat up, indignant.

"Ouch!" he complained, rubbing his stomach. "What was that for?"

Luminara sighed. She pointed to the door, and Obi Wan rubbed his eyes. "We're here?"

"Oh." He blinked, looking up at her. "Now what?"

"Now we give him his _present_..?" Luminara said, emphasizing the 'present'.

"You mean that ke—?"

_Shhh! _Luminara's hand slapped over his mouth. She glanced up at Tahl, who was looking down at them with a raised eyebrow, still crouching.

"Alright, kids. What's up?"

"Er..nothing! Just..er.. Obi-Wan forgot what we were here for, so I was reminding him !" Luminara smiled her sweetest smile, at the same time kicking Obi-Wan(who, mind you, had just started to stand up) in the shins.

The boy doubled over again, and fell with a _thud_ on the floor.

Tahl gave her a look, but asked nothing more. She stood, still looking down. "I'll leave you two to it now."

"Thank you so much, Master!" Luminara tried her most innocent, youngest, voice.

Tahl softened. She leaned down, hugged the girl once more, patted her head, and turned back to go down the stairway.

As soon as she was out of sight, Luminara dropped back down to Obi-Wan's side.

"Come on! Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon wandered down the halls, looking for his childhood friend.

He could feel his datapad bouncing against his thigh, in his robe pocket as he walked.

Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Masterrrrrr. Ah, how he loved how that sounded.

So official, and just so _important_.

Rounding a corner, he walked into the empty hallway in front of his rooms.

He paused, entered the keycode, and strode in with a sense of self importance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Please review?**_


End file.
